The McCall Twins
by Sydneigh
Summary: [Read on to join Melanie & Scott's journey into the hidden world of the Supernatural; Where the 'Supernatural' isn't all it's cracked out to be. On the trip through the unknown, will love, heartbreak, and/or betrayal tear everyone apart before the World catches up and does it for them? ]


Melanie drums her fingers on the steering wheel of her maroon Dodge Dually pickup truck, to the blasting music of a Blink-182 mix CD, driving down the street to pick up her best friend and co-worker, Isaac. You know the kid in the back of the class you don't seem to take notice of at all, but walks around school with the usual busted lip or black eye? That's him. No one ever paid attention to the abused kid, I mean why would they? Everyone either had problems to deal with themselves or was too self-centered to notice, really. It's ironic how the ones, who don't deserve to get hit, do. But Melanie seemed to be the only one to sincerely care about the boy. She was the only thing he truly had that wouldn't walk out on him. His father wasn't always this way. It all started when he lost his wife due to a fatal car crash, then 2 years after losing his son from an explosion in combat. Melanie had been there for him through it all since kindergarten, before the abuse and his father's alcohol problem. She was always there to fix him up and get him back on his feet. It was part of their unspoken pact with each other.

Pulling up on the side of the road, a house down from the Lahey home, she texted the curly haired teenager that she was outside waiting to pick him up for the ride to the graveyard that Mr. Lahey owned, so they could get to work on digging that grave they were supposed to start an hour ago. Beeping the horn as Isaac hurried to pull his shirt and jacket on as he heard his phone ding meaning he had an incoming text notification. Opening it to confirm the horn outside, it was his close friend who he happened to like a bit more than just friends due to how she was the only one who spoke out to him and cared. In a bigger hurry to leave before his dad yells at him again tonight, he slips his shoes on not bothering to tie them, running out the front door yelling "going to work!" before his father stops him.

Isaac climbed into the vehicle leaning over the console to quickly peck her cheek, as her cheeks flush a light pink; he settles in and relaxes to the sounds coming from the music player. Reaching over to change the song to his favoring, he chuckles to himself knowing he was about to get one hell of a reaction from the girl who looked like a descendant from the gods themselves.

***Melanie's POV***

Driving to the graveyard for a late shift with Isaac was always my favorite, well anytime with Isaac was my favorite, especially at night when we were alone. He expressed himself more freely when it was just the two of us, more bold and confident, turning me into the shy one. Momentarily lost in thought, I hadn't noticed the change in song until-

"Soon as we get started making

Love, goin' hard I hear a

Knock, knock, knockin' on the

Wall,

And as soon as I go deep,

Gettin it in then again there's a,

Knock, knock, knockin on the,

Wall,"

I jerked my head towards the passenger side with wide eyes. "What h-how I-I what?" I stuttered, exasperated. He just continued to do his 'wax on-wax off' dance with his hands, while slightly hip thrusting in his seat. "I-I you w-what?" I sat there severely blushing, my whole face and chest feeling hot. Turning back to face the road again, Isaac started to embarrass me even more by serenading the song to me, leaving a pink tint to his cheeks and his mouth turning into a sly grin.

Pulling up to the gate Isaac got out to unlock the rusting metal cage so I could park, locking it back after I drove through and getting back in the car. I slowly pulled into the cemetery and parked where the asphalt meets the grass. Once parked, I turned slowly towards the guy who caught me way off guard with such a sexual song.

"How did..." He slowly put his finger to my lips, tracing my bottom lip ever so delicately while answering my unfinished question with a bit rasp in his voice. "The other night when you stayed at my place, I took it out and added the song after you fell asleep." With each whispered word he moved closer to my face, to where I could feel his breath on his on my mouth, just itching to attack his plump smirking lips.

"Isaac..." I breathed, cut off again by him pecking my cheek and running off into the semi-lit graveyard with a cheeky smile on his face. "Come back here Isaac Lahey and explain what the hell that was!" I yelled running towards the direction he ran off to, muttering "cheeky bastard" on the way.


End file.
